


Иди со мной

by ilmare



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Исцеление Маэдроса, а заодно и вражды между домами нолдор





	

_И в неудачах, в гордости и лжи,_

_Смеясь над злой судьбой и делая, что должен,_

_Он бросил ей, как вызов, верность_

_И принял, как награду, жизнь._

_© Анарион_

Гонец провожает Финрода до небольшой рощицы. Приехали. Из зарослей черемухи показывается фигура ожидающего их эльфа, одетого для боя, но уже без доспеха. Фингон. Сын Нолфина выходит навстречу Финроду, ловит поводья и рассеянно гладит морду коня, пока хозяин спешивается. Не глядя, отдает поводья недавнему гонцу и направляется обратно в рощу, бросая брату на ходу «Пойдем». Приветствие далеко от приличного, но задумчивый мрачный Фингон явно чем-то обеспокоен, чем-то поважнее приличий. Финрод чувствует волнение брата. Тот наконец разворачивается и, будто продолжая прерванный разговор, произносит:

  
— Я был там. В Тангородрим, — и все, ни слова больше.

  
— Тебе удалось? — Финрод спрашивает осторожно, будто боится услышать ответ.

  
Фингон отвечает не сразу.

  
— Да. Только теперь я боюсь, что это именно то, чего хотел Моргот.

  
— Внести раскол? Да куда уж больше?

  
Фингон горько улыбается в ответ одними губами, глаза остаются темны и тревожны.

  
— Если это его план, он перехитрил себя сам, — продолжает Финрод.

  
Фингон беспокойно ходит по полянке.

  
— Майтимо здесь. Мне пришлось лишить его руки. Правой. — он смотрит прямо в глаза Финроду, будто бросает вызов. Не было выбора — _ _вот что это значит.__

— Нужно вернуть его в жизнь. Мне нужна твоя помощь. И… Ты же понимаешь, это может встать между нами и сыновьями Феанаро. Еще и это.

  
Финрод хочет многое сказать родичу, но понимает, что не надо. Останавливает его на новом круге и смотрит в глаза, будто пытается прочесть там все его чувства, потом крепко обнимает.

  
— Спасибо, брат, — в ответ на изумленный взгляд продолжает: — Ты один решился на то, что все мы должны были сделать уже давно. Его страдание — это наш позор. Спасибо тебе, — и с хитрой улыбкой добавляет: — К тому же всем нам не хватает Майтимо.

  
Фингон отвечает мимолетной, но уже настоящей улыбкой.

  
— Пойдем. Мы устроили его в воде, в озере. Я решил, что так будет лучше, — голос Фингона звучит теперь мягче.

  
Старая, толщиной в три обхвата ива по весне распустила желтые сережки, создавая что-то вроде шатра над прозрачной водой озера. Корни спускаются в воду, точно огромные застывшие змеи. Хорошее место. Здесь нолдор Фингона устроили Маэдроса — пропустили веревки под мышками и привязали их к корням-змеям, так чтобы голова и плечи бывшего пленника оказались над водой и прислонились к дереву. Рука без кисти перевязана и устроена повыше, чтобы остановить кровь. Серое, неподвижное тело погружено в воду. Кажется, оно стало подобно камню, на котором его подвесил Моргот. Серые волосы, жалкие клочки одежды, похожие на слезающую лохмотьями кожу, страшное, неестественно худое тело.

____  
_Такого не бывает у живого._  


Трудно представить, что сейчас перед ним тот высокий, сильный нолдо, которого он помнит с молотом в кузнице, с тяжелым мечом в учебном бою, даже с арфой. С мечом он управлялся лучше. Злость и отчаяние поднимаются внутри, но он гонит их прочь, смахивает незваные слезы. Не время. Фингон наблюдает за выражением его лица с горечью.

__  
_Нет, так не пойдет._  


— Финдекано, ведь твоя арфа здесь? Сыграй нам.

  
Арфа выбирает песню ручья — то ли поет, то ли плачет.

  
Финрод стоит на берегу, слушает озеро — скрытые нити жизни пронизывают его, и все в нем, и все вокруг. Шорох травы, стрекот насекомых, пробивающиеся сквозь дно холодные ключи, мелкие звери в роще — каждый поет свою песнь, и песни эти сливаются в хор, величественный и стройный, создают целый мир, радостный, летний, живой.

  
В темной воде лежит бледно-серое тело. Его друг, его брат. Прежде. Теперь между ними убитые эльфы Альквалондэ, погибшие во льдах нолдор, горящие корабли и клятва… Финрод знает, что уже не спросит за это с Маэдроса. _ __Этот долг уже взыскал Моргот.___

__  
__ Они все оказались здесь и сейчас из-за предательства Феанора, и предательства обещал им Намо. Но Фингон не стал отвечать тем же брату и другу, он решил переступить через предательство, и у нас нет иного пути. Фингон прав. К тому же Маэдрос при всей своей неукротимой силе не обладает той безрассудной феаноровой страстью, что готова смести все на пути к цели. В этом он больше походит на Финвэ.

  
Он спрашивает себя, удастся ли вернуть прежнего Майтимо? Помимо воли приходит ответ — прежнего больше нет.

Вода в озере теплая. По поверхности носятся водомерки, непуганые стрекозы опускаются на плечи первого эльфийского лорда в этой части света. Стрекоза садится и на рукав финродовой туники.

  
_Им безразличны наши имена и титулы._

Финрод улыбается этой мысли. Он оставляет на берегу лишнюю одежду и спускается в воду в одной рубахе. Вдруг возникает отчаянная мысль — беги! ты не справишься! — он ловит ее, похожую на колючий плод, сминает, словно глину. __Интерес, мне нужен интерес. Тот, что привел меня сюда.__

Он берет неестественно тонкую, хоть и тяжелую по-прежнему, руку брата, _прислушивается_ , надеясь уловить течение жизни. Слышно только гул древесного сока в старой иве рядом, но он продолжает… Где-то глубоко, скрыто, почти неуловимо, словно в тонкой травинке или полусухой ветке дерева, но он слышит тихую вкрадчивую жизнь. Это надежда, путеводный огонек в ночи.

Пальцы пробегают по длинным, из-за худобы кажется — невероятно длинным — ногам. Ровные, плотные кости — ни переломов, ни других повреждений. Совершенны в своем роде. Тазовые кости, ребра, ключицы, кости плеча и предплечья — почти обнажены, лишь слегка прикрыты тонкой кожей.

_У тебя красивый скелет, Майтимо, ты знаешь об этом?_

На мгновение ему приходит мысль, что если оставить это тело в воде на несколько дней, оно наберет всю потерянную воду, словно бы сушеная груша или другой фрукт. Он фыркает от нелепости этой идеи.

Широкая грудь, по которой теперь можно изучать строение тела, покрыта остатками одежды вместе с пылью и грязью. Выглядят они жутко — будто сама плоть расползается под руками и распадётся совсем, стоит дотронуться. Финрод берет пучок жесткой озерной травы вместо щетки: она оттирает волокна одежды, грязь и, кажется, соскабливает немного кожи, которая становится светлее. Ощущение распада уходит.

Он смотрит на темное лицо брата: скулы острые, как лезвие клинка, треснувшие губы, сомкнутые веки. Еле улавливается сходство с прежним принцем нолдор. Волосы, когда-то медно-красные теперь спутаны, оборваны и висят грязно-бурыми прядями. От былого потока сияющей меди осталось немного — раньше волосы старшего сына Феанора спускались до пояса мягкими волнами.

_Нам нужен твой прежний огонь._

Он ищет рядом с озером мыльный корень, разминает его и начинает оттирать лицо и волосы. Как если бы взять булыжник с дороги и искать в глубине его бриллиант. В моем случае он и правда тут есть. Он продержался на проклятой морготовой скале, значит, его силы хватит на то, чтобы вернуться.

_Помнишь, брат, час смешения света на Эзеллохар? Мы пели и смеялись тогда, и вечный свет Единого был вокруг и внутри нас, и мы танцевали, и пели, и слушали песни ваниар. Помнишь высокие ступени ко дворцу Тириона, и сосны Туны, и бескрайнюю морскую гладь на Востоке. Мы мечтали тогда об этих землях, Майтимо, и мы пришли._

Перед его глазами встают картины далекой земли за морем, он хочет передать их брату. Разливая вокруг золото и серебро, сияют Два Древа, танцует на холме Йаванна, поют девушки и юноши под переливы арфы — и не различить, где звучат голоса природы, где прекрасных эльфов, Фингон и Маэдрос в кузне, где среди огня, жара и дыма рождаются их творения, Маглор поет под звездами, а они подслушивают тихонько, чтоб не разрушить тончайшие нити, что он подвесил в воздухе…

Трудно найти воспоминания, которые не ранят, но он хочет передать Маэдросу послание — _ты дома, здесь тебя ждут._ Он будто протягивает ему руку — _идем со мной, брат._

Но вот чары рассеиваются, золотой свет не льется более с ветвей, смолкают песни ваниар и арфа Фингона молчит. Финрод держит в руках медно-красную прядь.

— Ты вернул нам свет, — это Фингон наблюдает, прислонившись к иве, — Вытащим его отсюда?  
Только теперь Финрод замечает, что солнце ушло к западу, птичьи трели сменили напев на вечерний, исчезли стрекозы. Он не заметил прошедшего времени, пытаясь провести брата по далеким берегам его памяти.

— Я тоже это видел — замечает Фингон, подавая Финроду руку, чтобы тот выбрался на берег, — Ты рисковал — эти картины могут принести боль.

— Да, но это не та боль, которая бросает на дно отчаяния. Что бы ни случилось, мы были счастливы тогда, и ничто не омрачит эти воспоминания.

— Я теперь тоже слышу их песни…

Финрод улыбается ему: он сам будет слышать эти песни всегда, стоит отдаться памяти.

 

Фингон устроил лагерь в небольшой роще с озером, скрытым среди деревьев. Вокруг рощи до самого горизонта волнуются под ветром высокие травы. Сюда трудно приблизиться незаметно, но Артанис не пытается спрятаться — она мчится вместе с ветром. Финрод знает, что это она, когда только появляется на горизонте светлая точка в море травы. Он послал за ней вечером. Видимо, она села на коня почти сразу. Вот она уже приблизилась настолько, что видно как развевается жемчужная грива великолепного серого коня, струятся золотые волосы сестры. Артанис несется, словно ветер, вместе с ним, впереди него, но перед ней мчится ее ярость. Она спрыгивает с коня, недоезжая до рощи, где ее ждет брат, и широким шагом проходит оставшееся расстояние, переливая свою злость в движение. Финрод выходит ей навстречу.

— Сестра…

Но она не желает слушать, что он скажет:

— Что вы задумали? Что это за заговор?

— Сестра… — прервать дочь Арфина не так просто.

— Хотите развязать войну с Первым домом? — она наступает и разит не хуже Маэдроса, разве что не мечом, а словом. Однако, ее брат остается спокоен — ему не привыкать:

— Артанис, прошу тебя, остановись. Ты привезла то, что я просил?

— Привезла, Финдарато, — зло бросает нолдэ.

— Возьми, пожалуйста, и пойдем.

Финрод ничего больше не говорит и ведет сестру вглубь рощи, к шатру. Эльфы Фингона поставили на удобной полянке настоящий большой шатер, привезенный с собой из Амана. Просторный и основательный, расписанный травами, цветами и птицами — шатер не для войны, а для мира. Теперь придется шить другие. Финрод провожает сестру внутрь. Свет туда падает через открытый полог. Здесь стоят походная лежанка, небольшой стол, пара раскладных стульев.

Она делает шаг и замирает у входа. В ее взгляде вопрос.

— Подойди, прошу тебя.

Она делает еще пару шагов. Да, результат работы Моргота. Финдарато вновь чувствует негодование сестры, но оттенок уже иной.

— Помоги нам исправить это.

— Что вы хотите сделать? Он отличный козырь в переговорах, — она кивает на лежащего, — но…так нельзя.

— Ты права. Так нельзя. Поэтому Майтимо будет решать. Мы ничего не просим, не требуем, не предлагаем переговоров. Мы просто вернем его братьям, — говорит Фингон, сидящий на раскладном стуле у нее за спиной.

— Но… а если… — Артанис не уверена в том, что может решить старший сын Феанора и может ли вообще.

— Мы попробуем, — Финрод присоединяется к брату.

— Вы думаете, можно все забыть и простить?

— Не забыть, но простить мы должны. Ты с нами?

— Конечно, я с вами, Финдарато.

_Спасибо, сестра._

Она достает из привезенной сумки простой походный сосуд и небольшие чаши, наливает в одну из них светло-зеленую жидкость будто бы светящуюся в полумраке шатра жемчужным светом.

— Я пела о жизни, о силе, о спокойствии и уверенности, — сообщает она.

Финрод кивает. Артанис берет крошечную чашу, присаживается на край лежанки. Она смотрит на худое обветренное лицо Маэдроса, подбирая слова, ищет струны, слушает жизнь. Потом тихо, почти неслышно начинает петь и, приподняв голову бывшего пленника вливает мерцающую жидкость через потрескавшиеся губы. Финрод присоединяется к ее песне, и вместе они доводят ее до конца.  
  
Финдекано ждет приезда нынешнего главы Первого дома с тревогой. Мало вытащить брата из самого логова Врага, надо еще суметь вернуть его родне, не начав войну. Один неверный шаг — и пропасть. Спасение Маэдроса — это вызов сыновьям Феанора, невысказанное, но громкое обвинение в трусости и намек на их бесчестие. Многое теперь зависит от самого Маэдроса. Он — король всех нолдор в Эндорэ, и он должен будет прекратить эту самоубийственную вражду. Теперь на это можно только надеяться: каким вернулся Маэдрос с морготовой скалы, что у него на уме и в сердце? Они узнают потом, хотя все их будущее зависит от этого.

_Прости, Нельо, мы так долго ждали со спасением, а теперь хотим свалить на тебя решение наших проблем._

Всадники приближаются, и вот уже можно разобрать, кто есть кто. Фингон облегченно выдыхает — Маглор явился без братьев. Правда, и не сказать, что один — с ним целый вооруженный отряд, но даже так проще, чем встретиться с Куруфином или Келегормом. Маглор нашел способ выполнить и не выполнить его просьбу приехать одному, и держится теперь гордо и настороженно, будто это переговоры с врагом, а не разговор с братом. Фингон не может и не хочет удержаться от колкости.

— Приветствую тебя, Макалаурэ Канафинвэ, сын Феанаро. Благодарю, что пришел на мой зов. Но позволь спросить тебя, почему считаешь ты необходимым брать вооруженную охрану для встречи с братом? Неужели я дал понять, что угрожаю тебе чем-то?

На мгновение кажется, что Макалаурэ смущен, но он тут же принимает прежний надменный вид, все еще оставаясь верхом.

— Прими и ты мое приветствие, Финдекано. В твоем послании не упоминалось, что встреча тайная, и ты ждешь меня одного, — сын Феанора ждет чуть дольше, чем требует вежливость, и только потом спешивается.

— Не я давал клятву отомстить любому, кто подумает о моем сокровище, — не сдерживается Фингон.

Напряжение растет с каждой минутой. Все будто ждут новых злых, жестоких слов, после которых ссора станет неизбежной, Маглор отвечает только взглядом, в котором можно прочитать вызов, но не произносит ни слова.

— Обещаю, что ты покинешь мой лагерь беспрепятственно, когда пожелаешь. Никакого вреда тебе причинено не будет. Ты доволен?

— Вполне. Но мне не нужны твои клятвы, как тебя вряд ли коснется моя, — на лице Маглора играет усмешка, но Фингону она кажется ненастоящей. Вряд ли второй сын Феанора приехал для новой ссоры — просто не желает уступать.

— Хорошо, тогда идем со мной. Ты все увидишь сам.  
Роща пронизана светом, льющимся сквозь высокие кроны деревьев. Листья играют солнечными лучами, то открывая, то закрывая просветы где-то далеко наверху. Лоскуты света пробегают по точеному профилю Маглора. Он собран и насторожен.

_Мы все исправим или все испортим…_  
  
Они входят на светлую полянку, где установлен шатер. Полог открыт, и Фингон жестом предлагает Маглору войти. Тот сомневается, но лишь мгновение. Фингон входит следом, ждет. Сын Феанора застывает на месте не в силах сделать шаг или произнести слово. Его взгляд прикован к старшему брату, лежащему теперь перед ним. В безумном вихре носятся вокруг его нескрытые чувства — боль, ужас, облегчение и растерянность. Вдруг он будто вспоминает о действительности и оборачивается к Фингону. Сам того не ожидая, он крепко сжимает Фингона в объятиях. Слезы катятся из его глаз.  
  
Мир распадается на части. Он давно уже стал таким — состоящим из кусочков, обрывков, осколков, вспышек и затмений, коротких просветов и долгой ночи. Не разобрать, где правда, где ложь, обман, морок — все уже было. Морготово коварство или свое собственное сознание шлет их — не узнать. Реальность разбилась на миллионы частей, и нет ничего надежного, понятного. Нет выхода. Он не может склеить разбитый мир обратно. Эти мысли пугают больше самих видений.

Он видит войска Нолфина у врат Ангбанда в сияющей броне со знаменами и стягами, видит победный восход нового светила и вечную ночь, видит торжество Моргота над миром и бессчетные рати его твердыни, видит мрачных слуг, что призывает себе на службу Враг, и они идут из самых темных углов мира.

Он слышит песнь Валинора… Нет, что-то не так… Не просто песнь, он знает ее, знает голос поющего, знает, что песнь обращена к нему. Помимо воли отвечает. Отвечает ли? Его ли это голос? Можно ли назвать то, что у него выходит, песней? _Да, друг мой, я здесь, я помню тебя, и я вечно виноват перед тобой, не вспомнить в чем, но знаю, что виноват._

— Убей же меня, прошу!

_Не знаю, я ли разбился или мир, но эта мука должна закончиться._

Вновь обрушивается боль, ночь и тьма.

_Еще не смерть. Как жаль._

Он блуждает по мрачным коридорам были-небыли. Это коридоры смерти, он знает, но где та дверь, которая приведет к ней, где ее тронный зал? Лишь холодные, сырые, затхлые переходы и тьма. Он кричит во тьме, но голоса нет.  
_Выход, где же выход, брат, почему ты не подарил мне смерть? Она опять бежит от меня. Это будет длиться вечность, еще одну вечность._  
Новая дверь, но из-под нее пробивается свет. Распахивает ее. Наверху, внизу, вокруг — все наполнено светом, знакомым и теплым, Светом Древ. На краю сознания пробуждается, казалось, умершее воспоминание о Древах, далеком доме, звездах, сияющих валар, поющих неземной красоты песни ваниар. Кажется, одна из них особенно прекрасна, и он узнает ее голос среди всех других. Как много, невозможно много он забыл — молот в его руке, а теперь он перебирает струны арфы — _не то, что стоило бы вспоминать!_ Он стоит на высоком берегу — там впереди море, великое, свободное, зовущее, а за морем земля, где леса, поля и горы еще не пройдены ими, города не построены, и сердце наполняется любовью и радостью при этой мысли.  
_«Мы пришли»_  — слышит он знакомый голос.

Вслед за этим словно из тумана всплывают Тирион, освещенный светом факелов, и речи отца, бой за лебединые корабли, сгорающие после в огне, и почему-то ледяные поля вокруг насколько хватает взгляда и скорбь, наполняющая сердце, восход Луны, а за ней и Солнца — он почему-то видит будто одновременно из разных мест. Высокие стены Тангородрим. _О… Не может быть…_ Он видит себя там, наверху.

Словно волна, поднимаются в нем ненависть, негодование, протест. Звучат голоса, он их помнит, он знает. Спорят. Спорят о нем. Финдекано, Макалаурэ, Артанис… Трудно, как же трудно разлепить глаза, оказывается…

— Прекратите, — невозможно узнать собственный голос.

Еще мгновение споры звучат, но затем вдруг смолкают.

— Кано, я сам решу, что со мной делать дальше. Благодарю за заботу.

Он видит только смутные очертания этих троих и одного, молчащего до сих пор.

— Финдарато, спасибо за свет, — тот кивает одними ресницами.

— Финдекано… До конца Арды я твой должник.

 


End file.
